


Истина в сердце ереси

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Immortality, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: ...и в сердце истины смерть. //— Эта семейка вся моя — каждый ее скелет, каждый грех, каждое падение и каждый взлет. Кому придет в голову мысль отрицать это? — Тсунаеши обернулась. Улыбка, хитрая и добродушная, словно бы на секунду выдала истинный возраст донны: тот самый, когда умирать уже слишком поздно.





	Истина в сердце ереси

**Author's Note:**

> Истина в сердце ереси и в сердце истины смерть - цитата из Доктора Кто (12 Доктор, серия с библиотекой)

— К сожалению, эта информация не подлежит разглашению, сэр.

— В самом деле?

— Боюсь, что так, — Такеши — а это был именно он, — улыбнулся, будто извиняясь; мимика его была скудна и отдавала холодом, как и подобало Дождю. Отрывисто кивнув на прощание, Ямамото обошел человека по широкой дуге, задержав дыхание, словно опасаясь заразиться его безумием от одного лишь вдоха, и приложил к уху новенький смартфон, отвечая на звонок. Иссиня-черные волосы в свете полуденного итальянского солнца казались небесно-голубыми.

Человек моргнул — медленно, словно одурманенный. Рядом уже никого не было.

***

 

У Савады Тсунаеши с самого раннего детства была странная, пугающая привычка лезть не в свои дела. Чаще всего это оборачивалось неприятностями, и лишь в некоторых случаях все обходилось. Возможно, все дело было в том, что чужие дела она по праву считала и своими тоже; те из них, по крайней мере, в которых фигурировала она сама. Впрочем, если бы Нану или Емицу спросили, какой их дочь была в детстве, вряд ли они смогли бы дать ответ. Не ответили бы на это и одноклассники Тсунаеши, и учителя, и соседи. Из фотографий маленькой Тсуны сохранилась всего одна, множество раз размноженная, потертая в уголках, и Савада на этой фотографии до нелепости напоминала мальчишку в чересчур старомодном наряде (и, если бы кто-то додумался хорошенько присмотреться, то понял, что это монтаж, но никто, конечно же, не додумался). Идентичная ситуация приключилась и с хранителями Тсунаеши, но никто, как и всегда, не придавал этому значения.

Люди, если так подумать, часто не предавали значения многим важным вещам ровно до тех пор, пока их не тыкали в это носом.

— Говоришь, о чем он спрашивал? — Тсунаеши оторвалась от партии в шахматы и удивленно приподняла брови, легонько щелкая ногтем по деревянному коню. Гокудера, сидящий по другую сторону стола, недовольно цыкнул и пожевал незажженную сигарету.

— О том, как хорошо и как давно мы тебя знаем. Выпытывал адрес твоей матери, — Ямамото рухнул в кресло, устало потирая шрам на колючем подбородке. Тсунаеши переглянулась с Хаято, поджав губы.

— Хм, — только и сказала она, переставив коня и съедая чужую пешку.

— Думаешь, у кого-то мозги на место встали? — подал голос молчавший до этого Риохей. Для надежности он постучал ладонью по уху, словно не веря в услышанное. Савада рассмеялась мягко и спокойно, и поправила прядь волос, выцветших до цвета сахарной помадки за годы, прожитые в Италии.

— Если бы хоть у кого-то мозги действительно встали на место, он бы додумался не спрашивать ни о чем вас, — отозвалась она.

Хаято поскреб переносицу костяшкой пальца и выплюнул сигарету, мрачно глядя на доску. Волосы его падали на лоб, искажая правильные черты лица уродливыми кривыми тенями, и насыщенный розовый, почти красный цвет прядей в лучах заходящего солнца, пробивающихся сквозь неплотно зашторенное окно, казался бордово-алым.

— Хреново это все, — выдал наконец Гокудера и по привычке щелкнул сломанной зажигалкой. В комнате установилась густая, вязкая тишина, оттененная поскрипываниям кресла-качалки, в котором сидела Тсунаеши, до неприличия невозмутимая. Взгляд ее отчего-то золотистых глаз оставался все таким же спокойным и мягким, разве что слегка задумчивым; говоря начистоту, нельзя было предположить наверняка, скрипит ли кресло-качалка — или же это мысли копошатся в девичьей голове.

Наконец, глубоко вдохнув воздух, наполненный ароматами металла, дерева и старины, и легкими оттенками могильной сырости, она улыбнулась вновь, — и в этот момент никто не смог бы утверждать, что перед ними сидит человек. Мимика Тсунаеши — нечеловеческая, пугающая, — разбавила тишину, раздробила на мелкую пыль, закружившуюся в солнечных лучах.

— Волноваться не о чем, — резюмировала Тсуна, кивая чему-то своему. — В конце концов, это просто смешно. Даже если он понял, то кто ему поверит?

— Реборн может задуматься, — если волосы Тсунаеши год от года светлели, то Сасагава, наоборот, день ото дня наблюдал, как темнеют короткие пряди, пока наконец не становятся черными, будто уголь. Забинтованными руками Риохей хлопнул по подлокотникам своего кресла. — Может, не сразу, но все же.

— Не сходится, — мурлыкнула Тсунаеши, съедая еще одну пешку. Гокудера выругался. — Ни свидетельств, ни фактов, ни даже толкового объяснения. И как ты обоснуешь то, что случилось с Ламбо?

— Базука Десятилетия? — предположил Ямамото, не отвлекаясь от набора смс. Тсуна отмахнулась.

— Чепуха. Шито белыми нитками. Да и к тому же, — голос Тсунаеши раздавался будто бы отовсюду сразу, отдавался вибрацией в позвоночнике, — разве может кто-то что-то нам предъявить? Мы заняли свои посты по закону. Всегда можно поделиться с Реборном нашим секретом. Если так подумать, — тут Савада ухмыльнулась совсем уж весело: — эта семейка вся моя — каждый ее скелет, каждый грех, каждое падение и каждый взлет. Кому придет в голову мысль отрицать это?

— Если кому и придет в голову эта мысль, — отозвался задумчиво Гокудера, — то только вместе с парочкой пуль.

Тсунаеши расслабленно прикрыла глаза.

— Да будет так.

***

 

Реборн не мог бы называть себя параноиком в прямом смысле этого слова; он не считал, что за ним следит правительство, и в инопланетян не верил тоже (о чем не следовало говорить Хаято, чтоб не выслушивать следующие несколько часов возмущенные крики), но все же здоровая доля опасения, граничащего с паранойей, в нем присутствовала. Профессия обязывала.

Поэтому, когда к нему в квартиру ввалился человек, первым — и совершенно автоматическим — действием было приставленное к чужому лбу дуло пистолета. Человек беспомощно моргнул и поднял руки, показывая, что в них ничего нет, но аркобалено за все свои прожитые годы повидал столько способов сокрытия оружия где-то помимо рук, что не только не убрал пистолет, но и достал второй — и на этот раз настоящий, а не трансформированный из Леона.

Человек смущенно кашлянул и застыл с улыбкой на бледном лице; фиолетовые треугольники под его глазом натянулись, частично скрывшись под нижним веком.

— Искренне прошу меня простить, — неловко пробормотал он, — за столь неожиданный визит.

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? — от гостя не чувствовалось угрозы; наоборот, всем своим видом он источал неуместное, приторное дружелюбие. Реборн отметил про себя, что даже улыбка Бельфегора была искреннее той, что освещала сейчас лицо человека напротив, а это был тот еще показатель, если вспомнить, что оскалом Урагана Варии можно было пугать маньяков, детей и стоматологов.

— Меня зовут Бьякуран Джессо, глава семьи Джессо, — представился визитер и осторожно, карикатурно поклонился, стараясь не задеть кончиком носа пистолет. — И я пришел сюда, чтобы задать всего один вопрос.

— Что ж, — Реборна развеселило это показательное игнорирование угрозы, и он козырнул заряженным пистолетом. — Валяй!

Бьякуран довольно усмехнулся и заложил руки за спину, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Всего один вопрос, сэр, — торжественно заявил он, дурачась, и тут же посерьезнел. — Вы уверены, что Десятая донна Вонгола — это все еще Савада Тсунаеши?

Реборн не был дураком — нет, никогда, ни в коем случае! И все же, сидя напротив Бьякурана Джессо, нашептывающего свою версию событий, аркобалено с какой-то ироничной горечью признавал: проглядел. Не заметил. Не обратил внимания.

И просчитался.

***

 

Они всегда смотрели с портретов. Мертвые и отчужденные, величественные — и совершенно картонные; будто стереотипные герои из книг, созданные, чтобы на них равняться.

Мертвые люди с мертвыми именами.

Живее всех живых.

***

 

Реборн увидел его на подходе к особняку. Бьякуран лежал у ног Хибари с пробитой головой, и Хром задумчиво бродила вокруг, будто примериваясь к чему-то. Неподалеку Мукуро, опираясь на трезубец, с интересом наблюдал за перемещением своего медиума. Они подняли взгляды — все трое разом, одновременно, словно репетировали.

Аркобалено остановился — и понял, что вот оно, было прямо перед его носом, это чудовищное, пугающее открытие. С дерева у подъездной дорожки свесился Ламбо, прикрыв лениво один глаз.

Господи.

Дева Мария.

Кто-нибудь.

— Приказ, — коротко кинул Кея (а Кея ли?), протирая тонфа белым хлопковым платком. Волосы Облака — пшеничные, не черные, — были взъерошены порывом теплого ветра; этот же ветер взметнул мягко светлые, золотистые волосы Хром (только вот разве это Хром?), на что Докуро прищурила сине-зеленые глаза, — которых почему-то было два.

— Ойя, — Мукуро выпрямился, крутанув трезубец в длинных пальцах, прикрытых перчатками. Мелькнули в синих волосах два зигзагообразных пробора, дернулась челка, и смех Тумана на секунду показался Реборну каким-то искаженным, словно пропущенным через плохой радиоприемник. — Вы к боссу? А Тсунаеши в кабинете пьет вино и играет в шахматы, и совсем забросила нас, своих бедных хранителей!

Насмешливые интонации никак не вязались с угрожающим, голодным взглядом Рокудо — как, впрочем, и всегда. Таково было предназначение Тумана: запугивать, путать, заметать следы, и все же…

Волосы Ламбо — светло-зеленые, словно выцветшие, сливались по цвету с запыленной листвой.

Реборн не ответил — отрывисто шагнул в сторону и побрел медленно к особняку, слыша, как шуршат под ногами мелкие камни.

***

 

Он нашел ее в кабинете. На столе стояла шахматная доска, и фигуры, расставленные в порядке, понятном одной лишь Тсуне, покрывали пятна вина. Вино стояло тут же, мягко мерцало рубиновым ядовитым блеском. Поскрипывало кресло-качалка.

Тсунаеши смотрела в окно — застывшая, словно статуя, миниатюрная, почти призрачная. Реборну вдруг пришла в голову мысль о том, что Савада, в сущности, так и не изменилась за эти годы: детская припухлость не сошла со щек, не округлились груди и бедра, не исчезла из взгляда веселая, загадочная искорка секрета, о котором теперь было известно еще одному человеку.

— Ребо-орн, — гортанно протянула она, не оборачиваясь, и в ее голосе послышалось неуместное веселье, наполненное переливами плещущегося сладкого вина. — Давненько ты не навещал меня.

Портрет висел тут же, прямо над столом, и люди, что глядели с него, казались отныне куда ближе. Аркобалено мазнул взглядом по лицу в центре и едва слышно выдохнул, замечая, наконец, и женственные, мягкие черты лица Первого, и хрупкость силуэта, и то самое решительное выражение, что обыкновенно появлялось у Тсуны в момент опасности.

Тсунаеши обернулась — солнечные лучи, мягкими мазками ложась на ее лицо, подсвечивали радужки — золотистые пластинки янтаря. Улыбка, хитрая и добродушная, словно бы на секунду выдала истинный возраст донны: тот самый, когда умирать уже слишком поздно.

— Истина в сердце ереси и в сердце истины смерть, — прошептала она будто бы сама себе. Реборн тяжело моргнул, медленно стягивая шляпу с седеющей головы.

— Как это возможно? — произнес наконец он. Савада рассмеялась и присела на краешек подоконника.

— Туман, и спланированное предательство, и время в ладонях, — Тсуна покачала ногой в лаковой кремовой лодочке. — У Елены всегда были неординарные способности — иначе бы зачем мне было ставить ее на одну ступеньку с остальными хранителями? Она чудесная, но, увы — совершенно беспомощная без нас.

— Все считали тебя мужчиной, — задумчиво пробормотал Реборн.

— О, мой дорогой, — Тсунаеши прищурилась насмешливо. — Вспомни, сколько времени понадобилось этому загнивающему островку женоненавистничества, чтобы пустить на трон величайшей семьи мафиозного альянса не мужчину, а женщину? В мое время меня сожрали бы с потрохами, не оставив даже костей, а теперь же… Посмотри. Величайшая семья мафиозного альянса, — как и весь альянс, — сидит на поводке, который держит девчонка.

— А сбежала ты?..

— Кое-кто все же прознал о моем небольшом секрете, — хмыкнула Савада, — и, пусть он и унес мой секрет в могилу, но рисковать было нельзя. Теперь же все иначе.

— Девочка, обманувшая время, — проговорил Реборн; Тсунаеши рассмеялась громко, непосредственно продолжая болтать ногой.

— Нет. Поколение, обманувшее время, — мягко поправила донна и встала, вновь обратив взгляд на мир за окном. Силуэт, подсвеченный лучами заходящего солнца, казался фигурой ангела — или дьявола, или, может быть, самой Девы Марии.

Реборн замер, пораженный этой мыслью, и неслышно отступил в тень.

А Тсунаеши, — Примо, Нео Примо, Джотто, Иэясу, — продолжала стоять у окна, прислушиваясь к пульсирующему сердцебиению времени, к шепоту особняка и току крови хранителей, и спина ее вздымалась от ровного глубокого дыхания.

Она продолжала молча стоять там.

Прекрасная и бессмертная.


End file.
